Microfluidic diagnosis systems such as chip laboratories or labs-on-a-chip (LoC) allow complex fluid work processes to be carried out in a miniaturized and integrated manner, particularly for the detection of a wide variety of substances. DE 102009035270 A1 describes a one-way multiplex polymerase chain reaction chip and device.